This invention relates to a thermocouple temperature sensor and more particularly to an improved temperature sensor of the thermocouple type.
Thermocouple type sensors are used for sensing temperature in a variety of applications. Such temperature sensors consist generally of two wires that are formed from a different material and connected to form a closed circuit. The difference in the materials gives rise to an electromotive force, the magnitude of which depends upon the temperature of the materials. By utilizing this variation in electromotive force, it is possible to accurately sense temperature. However, there are certain disadvantages to the thermocouple type sensors of the type previously employed which has limited their application in certain environments.
That is, in most conventional thermocouples, the ends of the two dissimilar wires must be welded to each other to form the closed circuit. As a result, the application of this principle to very thin wires has been extremely difficult if not impossible. This is because of the difficulty of handling and welding small diameter wires.
In addition to the assembly problem, it would be desirable to employ a plurality of thermocouple type sensors at different locations so as to measure temperature distribution. However, because of the aforedescribed problems in assembly, thermocouples have not been as widely utilized for such an application as measuring temperature distribution as would be desirable. Furthermore, the problem of welding small diameter wire ends to each other and then employing such a thermocouple in application gives rise to the necessity to ensure against shocks and other loading of the fine diameter wires when temperatures are being measured.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to produce a thermocouple which can be manufactured without the necessity of welding small diameter wires.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a very small thermocouple which nevertheless will be able to withstand shocks in application.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide an improved type of thermocouple for measuring temperature distribution or average temperatures of large bodies.